


So Much More

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mild Sexual Content, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Interacting with Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Cybil is having a hard time sleeping one night after a very tough day that she had at school.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583255
Kudos: 11





	So Much More

Cybil just kept tossing and turning in her bedroom. She could not fall asleep, no matter what she tried to do. She had a tough day at school. Usually, she ignores the other kids that bully her but recently, she feels like she has not be able to do that at all. And she was tired of crying herself to sleep every night since then. Cybil got out of bed and left her room to go get a drink of water. As she reached the steps, Cybil tried to be as quiet as she possible could. What did did not know is that Sherlock was downstairs in the kitchen, working in something while John was in their bedroom, asleep. 

Sherlock heard her footsteps and quickly left the kitchen to see who it was coming down the steps. When he appeared, Cybil started to feel a little scared. She worried that she was going to get into trouble. Sherlock came to the steps when she was down at the last few.

”Cybil, what are you doing up? It is 12 in the morning. You have school tomorrow.” Sherlock asked her in a low voice to try to not wake up John.

”I can not sleep very well tonight. Plus, I am thirsty.” Cybil replied to him. Sherlock noticed her eyes were a bit puffy. Sherlock moved closer time check them.

“Sweetheart..were you crying?” Sherlock asked her another question. Cybil could not lie to her Papa and nodded.

”Yes. I have been crying.” Cybil answered back as she started to tear up again. Sherlock let out a sigh. He understood now why Cybil could not sleep. He had an idea.

”Would it make you feel better if we talked about it? I will make us some tea or hot chocolate.” Sherlock asked as a suggestion. Cybil smiled.

”I would like that, please but...what if Daddy gets mad that I has not chocolate or tea when I am suppose to be sleeping?” Cybil said to and then asked him a question, too.

”We just will not tell him. If he asks, I will just tell him that it was me that was having it. I will not say anything about it if you don’t.” Sherlock replied to her.

”I will not. I promise.” Cybil said back to him. Sherlock helped his daughter down the rest of the steps and the two of them went into the kitchen. Cybil sat at the table while Sherlock made the two cups of hot chocolate for both of them. Cybil looked at the table at what Sherlock was doing earlier.

”What kind of magazine is this?” Cybil asked as she picked it up and started to read it. Sherlock was not paying attention as he was fixing the hot chocolate.

“What is a vibrator?” Cybil suddenly asked another question. This time, Sherlock paid quite a lot of attention to Cybil. He rushed over and quickly grabbed the magazine out of Cybil hands. Cybil looked up at her father, who was blushing like crazy across his face suddenly.

”I-I will tell you that when you are older but for now, I can not tell you any of what is that magazine.” Sherlock replied to his child.

”Then why do you have those magazines if you can not tell me what is in them?” Cybil asked another question. Sherlock was not sure how to answer that. He did not expect his child to be up this late.

”I..I am looking for a present for your father. Do not tell him. It is a surprise.” Sherlock answered her. Cybil has a couple of more questions but she was not going to get too more out of him to have her questions fully answered. So, she let it go..for now. Sherlock cleared the table slightly to hide the rest of the magazine away from her so she does not end up looking through those, too. As soon as Sherlock finished putting the magazines away, he went back to finishing up the cups of hot chocolate and brought them over to the table.

Cybil looked up her father as he placed the cup in front of her on the table.

”Thanks, Papa. And I am sorry if I did something wrong with the magazines.” Cybil said to him.

”No worries, hun. And I am okay. Do not worry.” Sherlock said back to her then gave her a kiss on the top of her head and then sat down at the table next to her. Sherlock was curious why his daughter has not been able to sleep.

”So...is there anything that you want to talk about that is on your mind?” Sherlock asked her. Cybil took a deep breath before she spoke to him again.

”I know that you and Daddy told me that I should never let people get to me when it comes to the bullying but lately, I feel like it is getting out of control. And it also hurts. I do not know what I did to deserve it! It is like I am nothing but a curse to everyone. Not to mention that they do not want to be around me. They also talk about Leah, too but she handles it better than I can. I even sometimes cry at tonight because it has gotten to become to much for me to handle. I am not strong like she is when it comes to this stuff. I feel like a big loser.” Cybil said to him. Sherlock felt bad for her. He did not that this was going with her. They always ask if she needs to talk about anything but sometimes, Cybil tends to just keep to herself and let fester within her, which is not a good thing for a child her age.

”Cybil, you are not a loser nor a curse. Those kids just do not understand how awesome you are. You did not deserve to be treated this way. I know it is not always easy to ignore when it becomes unbearable but I promise you that you did nothing wrong. Also, you know you can always talk to us. Day or night. If something is bothering, please, do not let it consume you. You are such a strong, fierce and amazing kid. And I am going to keep reminding you over and over again because it is true. I would never lie to you either. I know how it feels because I have been bullied a lot as a kid.” Sherlock said back to her.

“You have?” Cybil asked him. Sherlock nodded.   
  


“Yes. Even still to this day, people do that to me but honestly, I could care less about what they say about it. After all, it is just all talk. Your grandmother always used to tell me “Why add more fire to the flame?” when it could to those situations. It always made me think. At first, I did not understand but then one day it did. There is no reason to make things worse for yourself. Since then, I just let it slide off my back.” Sherlock answered his daughter.

”What if it they hit you or something?” Cybil asked another question.

”Then you stand your ground fight them back.” A familiar voice suddenly spoke. Sherlock and Cybil looked to where the voice was coming from. There was John, standing at the archway to the kitchen.   
  


“I...I can explain.” Sherlock told his husband. John smirked.

”May I join you both and have a cup of hot chocolate, too?” John asked the both of them. Sherlock and Cybil smiled. Sherlock nodded. He got up and made John some hot chocolate as John sat at the table with Cybil.  
  


“You could not sleep, sweetheart?” John asked Cybil. Cybil shook her head a couple of times.

”Nope. It has been like this for about a week. It is because the bullying has been getting worse and I can not stand it. I am about ready to throw hands, I swear. It is making me sick and getting on my nerves.” Cybil said to John. Sherlock brought John’s cup of hot chocolate to him and then sat down next to Cybil once again.   
  


“I know it is not easy to ignore at times, sweetie but I promise you that all it is just talk. Do you want us to talk to the school about it?” John said and then asked her.

”I do not think that is going to help at all. Remember the last time? It just was a mess! Also...the school can be anti-gay at times and that is what also hurts me. Because I have two amazing dads and I feel so alone in the support of the community at my school. It just feels like I am just alone. I mean, I have Leah and I am grateful to have her as my friend but I just wish that I had more support at times. It is like I automatically lose, no matter what I do.” Cybil explained to them. Sherlock rubbed the top of her head a few times. Plus, she was right. No matter how many times that they talk to the show, it seems like nothing was ever going to change but that does not mean that people should keep doing this to her or the other students that are going through this as well.

”Do not worry, Cybil. Everything will be fine. Do not forget that you are perfect the way you. And what people say is not true. You are not a curse, you are a treasure that is irreplaceable. And please do not forget that. We both love and support you so much. People in this world can be cruel and judgmental but remember that not everyone is like that. I know it is not going to be always easy to let it go sometimes but you people that will always be here for you. And if someone does not like you then they are not worth the time or stress. ...What I am trying to say is that fuck what other people say about you and just live your life the way that _you_ want to live it. There is only one of you in this world, Cybil. Do not let other dictate what you should be and just be yourself.” Sherlock said to her.

”Papa is right. Just be yourself and if anyone has a problem with it, that is their problem, not yours. You do not need to carry the burden of what you should be on your shoulders. Being unique is something you should be proud of, not ashamed of.” John also added. Cybil smiled. For the first time in a while, she felt a little bit more happier than she has been feeling. She felt lucky to have not Leah in her life but also her two awesome daddies, too.

”Thank you both for letting me talk to you this late. It..it really has helped me a bit. I appreciate that.” Cybil said to the both of them. Sherlock and John smiled back.

”You are welcome. Why don’t you finish your hot chocolate and then try to go back to sleep. After all, you still have to go to school tomorrow.” John said to her. Cybil groaned. Sherlock chuckled.

”Alright. If I have to.” Cybil said. Cybil took a few minutes to finish her cup of hot chocolate and then got up from the table. John and Sherlock walked her over to the step and watched her go up them. Sherlock still wanted to say one more thing.

”Cybil.” Sherlock piped up. Cybil stopped and carefully turned around to look at her Papa.

”Yes?” Cybil asked.

”I just want to let you know that we love you for who you are and never want you to change. You are a badass and do not ever forget that.” Sherlock spoke to her. John nodded in agreement with Sherlock’s statement. Cybil nodded.

”I do not want you both to change either and I love both, too.” Cybil said back to them. Sherlock and John also felt lucky to have Cybil in their lives.   
  


  
“Are you sure I can’t stay home tomorrow?” Cybil asked them.

” _Goodnight_ , Cybil.” John said to her. Cybil sighed.

”Well, it was worth a shot. Night!” Cybil said back then hurried up the stairs and to her room. When they heard her bedroom door close, Sherlock and John looked at each other. John let out a chuckle or two.  
  


“Oh, that sweet kid. Trying to be sneaky like that. She is clever. Maybe even a little _too_ clever at times but still, I love her so much.” John spoke up.

”Same here. She is also a lot smarter than people think she is. Being autistic does not make someone less intelligent. Regardless, I love her so much, too.” Sherlock said back and then wrapped his arms around John.

”And I love her Daddy, too.” Sherlock added. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

”And I love her Papa.” John said back to him. Sherlock started to move his head closer towards John’s but suddenly noticed Cybil looked at them from the upper floor near the staircase. He turned his head to look at her.

”I thought you were in your room!” Sherlock exclaimed to her. John also looked up.

”I suddenly had to pee because of the hot chocolate! Also, I heard you both talking and I love you both, too.” Cybil said back to her Papa. Both of them sighed.

”Oh okay.” Sherlock spoke. Cybil did not move away from the staircase.

”...Are you two going to make out?” Cybil suddenly asked. Both John and Sherlock blushed.

”Go to bed, Cybil!” John spoke as he started to laugh, not being able to hold his laughter. Cybil smiled.

”Okay! Goodnight!” Cybil said to them with a smile in her face and then rushed off to her room once again. They waited a minute to make sure that she actually stayed in her room this time. This time, she stayed in there. Sherlock and John looked at each other as John calmed down. Sherlock moved his head once again towards John and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart, Sherlock and John looked each other and started to laugh for a minute before either of them spoke.

”That is child is truly something. Something amazing.” John said.

”I agree with that very much.” Sherlock said back in response to what his husband just said. The two of them let go of each other and headed back to the kitchen to finish their cups of hot chocolate. As Sherlock was washing the dishes, John saw the magazines underneath the table.

”WHAT ARE _THESE_ DOING IN THE HOUSE, SHERLOCK?!” John asked as he felt both confused and surprised as he placed the magazines on the table. Sherlock looked at John. Secretly, he was worried.

”I..I can also explain that, dear.” Sherlock replied to him.

”What if Cybil get into these? Sherlock...you know how I feel about stuff like this in the house where there is a child.” John said calmly this time. Sherlock felt relieved that John was truly mad at him.

”I was planning buying you an extra surprise for our wedding anniversary. I promise that Cybil will not see them. Even if she does, it is not the end of the world. She is very smart and knows better than a lot other children. Do not worry about a thing, John. Like I said, I promise.” Sherlock said to him. John let out a sigh.

”I understand. I am not mad. I was just shocked. And you are right, Cybil is a smart kid. Plus, even though, I think she would understand it, I do not think she is the type of person to talk about sex with other kids or even adults. For her, it is just a learning experience to know these things but not actually have conversations with other people about this type of thing. ...What did she say when she saw one?” John said back and then asked. Sherlock’s eyes widened. 

  
“How did you know that she saw one already?” Sherlock asked back. John smiled.

”I just had a feeling and I am not mad.” John replied. Sherlock let out a sigh.

”She asked me what a vibrator was but that is all she asked me.” Sherlock answered.

”And what did you tell her?” John’s asked.

”I told her that I would explain it to her when she is older and that was it. Seriously, she did not ask anymore questions after that, I swear.” Sherlock replied to him. John nodded.

”You did the right thing.” John told him.

”Thank you, dear. I am sorry if I upset you with the magazines. I truly am.” Sherlock said.

”No, it is fine. I was just shocked at first but I am okay now. No worries. Though...what are you exactly planning to get me for our anniversary?” John said back and then asked, feeling curious now. Sherlock walked over to John.

”I..I am not sure yet but I promise it will be something wonderful.” Sherlock spoke when he stopped in front of John and held John’s hands in his. John held them a little tighter in his.

”I believe you. And I love you. Very much.” John spoke.

”And I love you very much, too.” Sherlock said back to him. This time, John was the one who kissed Sherlock on the lips. The two of them spent a little more time together downstairs before heading up to bed themselves for the rest of the night. It was an interesting night for all three of them but at Cybil was starting to feel better and now truly understands how much her parents love her. Even if the bullies still try to get to her, she was just going to live her life. After all, with Ana amazing friend like Leah and having two amazing fathers on her side. What could possible happen?

**The End**


End file.
